InkRadio
by The Agent Of Insanity
Summary: FORMERLY INKRHAPSODY! The InkCharacters are singing the songs YOU request...and then some!
1. Bohemian Rhapsody

**This is what happens when you mix listing to the radio in the car with your dad while reading Inkdeath… try listening to Bohemian Raphsody while reading this, it gets pretty funny if I do say so myself. If I get positive reviews I might add more song with the Inkcast singing them ;)**

**By the way the lyrics are Queens and the characters are Cornelia Funke's I hope you like!**

**(Note:There is bound to be some flaw in the lyrics… I just know it! sooo… don't point it out…)**

What do you get when you have a bored Inkheart character? An Inkrhapsody!

Fire Raisers: _Is this the real life?__  
__Is this just fantasy?__  
__Caught in a landslide__  
__No escape from reality_(Orpheus starts to play piano)_  
__Open your eyes__  
__Look up to the skies and see_

Dustfinger: _I'm just a poor boy __  
__I need no sympathy__  
_Dustfinger and Strolling Players:_ Because I'm easy come, easy go__  
__Little high, little low__  
__Any way the wind blows__  
__Doesn't really matter to me, to me_

Capricorn: _Mama just killed a man__  
__Put a gun against his head__  
__Pulled my trigger, now he's dead__  
__Mama, life has just begun__  
__But now I've gone and thrown it all away_

Basta And Capricorn: _Mama, ooh__  
__Didn't mean to make you cry__  
__If I'm not back again this time tomorrow__  
__Carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters_

(Orpheus continues to play piano)

Adderhead:  
_Too late, my time has come__  
__Sends shivers down my spine__  
__Body's aching all the time__  
_Firefox: _Goodbye, everybody__I've got to go__  
__Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth__  
__Mama, oooooooh (Anyway the wind blows)__  
__I don't want to die__  
__Sometimes wish I'd never been born at all_

(Silvernose goes into epic guitar solo)

(Orpheus changes piano tune)

Black Prince: _I see a little silhouetto of a man__  
__Scaramouch, Scaramouch, will you do the Fandango_

Children Soldiers: _Thunderbolt and lightning, very, very frightening me_

Farid: _Galileo_

Meggie: _Galileo_

Farid: _Galileo_

Meggie: _Galileo_

Farid and Meggie: _Galileo Figaro__Magnifico-o-o-o-o_

Fengilo_: __I'm just a poor boy nobody loves me__  
_  
Strolling Players: _He's just a poor boy from a poor family_

_Spare him his life from this monstrosity_

Bluejay: _Easy come, easy go, will you let me go?___

All Villians: _Bismillah! No, we will not let you go_

All Good guys: _Let him go_

All Villians: _Bismillah! No, we will not let you go_

All good guys: _Let him go_

All villians: Bismillah! _No, we will not let you go_

Bluejay: _Let me go _

Villians: _Will not let you go_

Bluejay: _Let me go _

Villians: _Will not let you go Never, never, never, never__  
_

Bluejay: _Let me go, o, o, o, o_

Villians: _No, no, no, no, no, no, no_

Resa: _Oh mama mia, mama mia! Mama Mia, let me go_

Violante: _Beelzebub has the devil put aside for me, for me, for me!_

(Another epic guitar solo from Silvernose)

Bluejay: _So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye__  
__So you think you can love me and leave me to die__  
__Oh, baby, can't do this to me, baby__  
__Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here_

(Guitar solo continues)

White women in backround: _Ohhhhhhhhhh yeah Ohhhhhhhh yeah_

Death:_ Nothing really matters__  
__Anyone can see__  
__Nothing really matters__  
__Nothing really matters to me_

Well there you go. An Inkrhapsody… I'll make more if any of you have any requests… and you want me to… Just please… no love songs….


	2. Helena:REQUESTED

**Well here is to Hannah's (OMG THAT'S MY NAME TO!) request… Helena lyrics belong to My Chemical Romance, I like this song its pretty epic! Well it's a Dustfinger and Bluejay Duet… gotta love those two! Well I'll shut up now…**

Dustfinger: You know Mo, we make a pretty good team.

Bluejay: I'd have to agree with you on that one.

Dustfinger: It kinda makes you wanna… well you know…

Bluejay: Break out into song?

Dustfinger: Yeah…

Bluejay:Awesome…

Dustfinger: _Long ago__  
__Just like the hearse, you die to get in again__  
__We are so far from you__  
_  
Bluejay: _Burning on__  
__Just like a match you strike to incinerate__  
__The lives of everyone you know_

Dustfinger: _And what's the worst you take__  
__From every heart you break__  
__And like a blade you stain__  
__Well, I've been holding on tonight___

Bluejay: _What's the worst that I could say?__  
__Things are better if I stay__  
__So long and goodnight__  
_

Dustfinger: _So long and goodnight__  
__Came a time__  
__When every star fall__  
__Brought you to tears again__  
__We are the very hurt you sold___

Bluejay: _And what's the worst you take__  
__From every heart you break__  
__And like the blade you stain__  
__Well, I've been holding on tonight___

Dustfinger: _What's the worst that I could say?__  
__Things are better if I stay__  
__So long and goodnight__  
__So long and goodnight___

Bluejay: _Well, if you carry on this way__  
__Things are better if I stay__  
__So long and goodnight__  
__So long not goodnight___

Dustfinger: _Can you hear me?__  
__Are you near me?__  
__Can we pretend?__  
__To leave and then__  
__We'll meet again__  
__When both our cars collide_

(Other ink characters whisper: what's a car?)

Bluejay: _What's the worst that I could say?__  
__Things are better if I stay__  
__So long and goodnight__  
__So long not goodnight___

Bluejay and Dustfinger: _Well, if you carry on this way__  
__Things are better if I stay__  
__So long and goodnight__  
__So long and goodnight__  
_


	3. Anything You Can Do

**Hehe… remember when Cosimo was ranting about the Adderhead? Well this is that… kinda redone:3**

**Anything you can do is from "Anne Get Your Gun" here is a good version to listin to while reading.**

.com/watch?v=aRX9TwDV7pQ&feature=related

Cosimo: _Anything you can do I can do better_

Adderhead: HA!

Cosimo: I can do anything better than you.

Adderhead: No you can't!

Cosimo: Yes I can.

Adderhead: No you can't!

Cosimo: Yes I can.

Adderhead: No you can't!

Cosimo: Yes I can! Yes I caaaan!

Adderhead: Anything you can be I can be greater! Sooner or later I'm greater than you!

Cosimo: No you're not.

Adderhead: Yes I am.

Cosimo: No you're not

Adderhead: Yes I am.

Cosimo: No you're NOT!

Adderhead: Yes I am, yes I AM! I can shoot a partridge with a single cartridge.

Cosimo: I can get a sparrow with a bow and arrow!

Adderhead: I can live on bread and cheese.

Cosimo: Only on that?

Adderhead: Yep.

Cosimo: So can a RAT!

Adderhead: Any note you can sing I can sing, I can sing higher!

Cosimo: I can sing any note higher than you!

Adderhead: No you can't

Cosimo (higher):Yes I can!

Adderhead(higher): No you can't!

Cosimo(higher): Yes I can!

Adderhead(higher): No you can't

Cosimo ( even higher):Yes I can!

Adderhead(higher than that): No you CAN'T!

Cosimo: YES I CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

Adderhead: How do you sing that high?

Cosimo: I'm a girl (Violante: WHAT!)

Adderhead: Anything you can sing I can sing softer.

Cosimo: I can sing anything softer than you!

Adderhead: No you can't

Cosimo softly: yes I can

Adderhead softer: No you can't

Cosimo softest: Yes I can

Adderhead softerest: No you can't

Cosimo Bursts: YES I CAN!

Adderhead: I can drink my liquor faster than a flicker!

Cosimo: I can drink it quiker and get even sicker!

Adderhead: I can open any safe!

Cosimo: Without being caught?

Adderhead: You bet!

Cosimo: That's what I thought, you crook!

Adderhead: Any note you can hold I can hold longer.

Cosimo: I can hold any note longer than you!

Adderhead: No you can't

Cosimo: Yes I can.

Adderhead: No you CAAN'T!

Cosimo: Yes I CAAN!

Adderhead: No you caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan't! (Cosimo: Yes I caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!)

Cosimo" Yes… I… 

Adderhead: Yes you CAAAAAAAAAN… Where do you keep all that air?

Cosimo: Uggg

Adderhead: Oh… Anything you can say I can say faster!

Cosimo: I can say anything faster than you!

Adderhead:No-you-can't

Cosimo:Yes-I-can

Adderhead:Noyoucan't

Cosimo:YesIcan

Adderhead: Nyocin't

Cosimo:Yeicin

Adderhead: Nycnt

Cosimo:Ysicin

Adderhead: (incoherent)

Cosimo:(incoherent)

Adderhead: I can jump a hurdle.

Cosimo: I can wear a girdle.

Adderhead: I can knit a sweater.

Cosimo: I can fit it better!

Adderhead: ..Anything

Cosimo: Can you bake a pie?

Adderhead: No…

Cosimo: Neither can I….

Adderhead:Anything you can sing I can sing meaner. (Me: like the improvising? You're gonna have to replace sweeter with meaner, and change their tones. Yeay imagination!)

Cosimo: I can sing anything meaner than you.

Adderhead: No you can't

Cosimo: Yes I CAN!

Adderhead: NO you CAN'T!

Cosimo: YES I CAAAAAaaN!

Adderhead: NO YOUU CAAAAN'T!

Cosimo: YESS IIII CAAAAAN!

Adderhead: .CAN'T!

Cosimo:OH YES I CAAAAAAN!

ADDERHEAD: no you can't CAN'T CANT!

Cosimo: Yes I CAN, CAN CAAAAAAN!

Adderhead: YES… I.. CAAAAN (Cosimo: YES…I…CAAAAN!)

….

Cosimo: I win!

Adderhead:No you don't

Cosimo: I clearly won!

Adderhead: Piffff yeah like everybody agrees with you.

Cosimo: You know what fine! Let the people decide!

Adderhead: Great, fine by me.

Cosimo:FINE!

**Ok so who do you think wins? Adder or Cosimo? Use your review voices! WOOOT. Whoever wins will sing Caramelldansen with their allies! Oh and requests are stil available as well!**


	4. Meggie Gaga:REQUESTED

**Here is ****Hawk's-GaL4077****'s request. **

**Bluejay: WARNING IF SONGS GET STUCK IN YOUR HEAD… NONE OF US ARE RESPONSIBLE! (it happened to me… darn Lady Gaga and her catchy songs!) **

**Any way same as usual, the characters are not mine and neither are the lyrics… the song is Alejandro By Lady Gaga The whole thing is sung by Meggie who is Funke's. Sooo… Enjoy!**

Meggie:I _know that we are young.__  
__And I know you may love me.__  
__But I just can't be with you like this anymore.__  
__Dustfinger_

_She's got both hands__  
__in her pockets.__  
__And she won't look at you,__  
__Won't look at you_

_She hides true love__  
__through the seal.__  
__She's got a halo 'round her finger.__  
__Around you._

_You know that I love you boy.__  
__Hot like Mexico, rejoice. _(Most Inkheart Character's: What? What's Mexico?)_  
__At this point I gotta choose,__  
__nothing to loose._

_Don't call my name.__  
__Don't call my name, Dustfinger.__  
__I'm not your babe.__  
__I'm not your babe, Farid._

_Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch.__  
__Just smoke one cigarette and hush.__  
__Don't call my name.__  
__Don't call my name, Roberto._

_Dustfinger,Dustfinger.__  
__Dusty-dusty-finger.__  
__Dusty-Dusty -Finger. [2x] _

_(Just stop. Please. Just let me go Dustfinger. Just let me go.)_

_She's not broken,__  
__She's just a baby.__  
__But her boyfriend's like a dad, just like a dad.__  
__and all those flames that burned before him.__  
__Now he's gonna fight your fight, gonna cool the bad._

_You know that I love you boy.__  
__Hot like Mexico, rejoice.__  
__At this point I gotta choose,__  
__nothing to loose_

_Don't call my name.__  
__Don't call my name, Dustfinger.__  
__I'm not your babe.__  
__I'm not your babe, Farid._

_Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch.__  
__Just smoke my cigarette and hush.__  
__Don't call my name.__  
__Don't call my name, Roberto. (Farid: Wait! Who's this Roberto?)_

_Dustfinger.__ Dustfinger  
__Dusty-Dusty-Finger.__  
__Dusty-Dusty-Finger. [2x]_

_Don't bother me.__  
__Don't bother me. Dustfinger__  
__Don't call my name.__  
__Don't call my name, Farid._

_I'm not your babe.__  
__I'm not your babe, Dustfinger_

_Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch. Farid.__  
__Don't call my name.__  
__Don't call my name,Dustfinger.__  
__I'm not your babe.__  
__I'm not your babe,Farid._

_Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch.__  
__Just smoke my cigarette and hush.__  
__Don't call my name.__  
__Don't call my name, Roberto. (Farid: Seriously who is this guy?)__  
_

_Dustfinger, Dustfinger__  
__Dusty-Dusty-Finger.__  
__Dusty-Dusty-Finger. [2x]_

_Don't call my name.__  
__Don't call my name,Dustfinger.__  
__I'm not your babe.__  
__I'm not your babe,Farid._

_Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch.__  
__Just smoke my cigarette and hush.__  
__Don't call my name.__  
__Don't call my name, Roberto. __  
_


	5. Inkdansen

**This song is heard only by the people who have way to much time on their hands… any way as usual the characters are not mine, the song belongs to some Dutch guy. The songs name is caramelldansen, the English version… Ok now on to the requested songs ;)**

Cosimo:Ha I win! I am the winner! Woohoo! WOOOOO! (If you are confused as to what he won, go back to Anything You Can Do chapter :D )

Adderhead: It was two to one, you dolt.

Cosimo: Still it's a victory! See benevolence always triumphs over maleviolence

Adderhead: Don't you mean malevolence…

Cosimo: You would know. The good guys always win in the end! Huzza for the good guys!

_Music starts blaring __**Oh! And yes, the characters are doing the dance to this :3**_

Cosimo: _Wow there! Are you ready to join us now?  
Hands in the air, we will show you how.  
Come and try,  
Caramell will be your guide_

Black Prince: _be your guide_

Dustfinger: _So come and move your hips sing  
Oa-ah-ah  
Look at you two hips do it  
La-la-la  
You and me, can sing this melody  
_  
Black Prince and Bear: _Owah-owah-ah-oh_

Bluejay:_Dance to the beat,  
Wave your hands together_

Dustfinger:_Come feel the heat, forever and forever.  
Listen and Learn  
It is time for prancing,  
Now we are here with Caramell Dancing  
_  
Resa:_O-o-owah-owah  
O-o-owah-owah-ah-oh  
O-o-owah-owah  
O-o-owah-owah-ah-oh  
_  
Fenoglio: _From Sweden to Uk, we will bring our song.  
Australia, USA, _

Elinor: _And you people at Hong Kong  
They have heard,  
This means all around the world.  
_  
Meggie:_O-o-owah-owah-ah-oh  
Now come on and move your hips singing_

Farid: _Oa-ah-ah  
Look at you two hips do it  
La-la-la  
You and me, can sing this melody_

Bluejay and Dustfinger:_So come and  
Dance to the beat  
Wave your hands together  
Come feel the heat, forever and forever.  
Listen and Learn  
It is time for prancing,  
Now we are here with Caramell Dancing  
_  
Meggie and Doria: _Dance to the beat  
Wave your hands together  
Come feel the heat, forever and forever.  
Listen and Learn  
It is time for prancing,  
Now we are here with Caramell Dancing  
_  
Strang Man: _O-o-owah-owah  
O-o-owah-owah-ah-oh  
O-o-owah-owah  
O-o-owah-owah-ah-oh  
_  
Darius: _So come and  
Dance to the beat  
Wave your hands together  
Come feel the heat, forever and forever.  
Listen and Learn  
It is time for prancing,  
_

All Good Guys:_Now we are here with Caramell Dancing  
Dance to the beat  
Wave your hands together  
Come feel the heat, forever and forever.  
Listen and Learn  
It is time for prancing,  
Now we are here with Caramell Dancing_

Cosimo: Well I'm glad everyone got that out of their system… Adder? Where are you going?

Adderhead: To write those three damn words myself!_  
_


	6. Not Dead Yet

AN: OK, the requests have been piling up, and I've been working on them, but now I need to break away from thinking too hard and go with something I've been saving. THEY'RE NOT DEAD! OMG ! The song is 'Not Dead Yet'… just type in "Spamlot Not Dead Yet" into YouTube and chose the best looking one :3 Oh, and once again characters and lyrics are not mine.

Random Guy: Bring out your dead! Bring out your dead!

Dustfinger: Here's one.

Basta: I'm not dead!

Random Guy: Here, he says he's not dead!

Dustfinger: Yes he is.

Basta: I feel happy. I feel happy.

I am not dead yet

I can dance and I can sing

I am not dead yet

I can do the highland thing

I am not dead yet

No need to go to bed

No need to call the doctor

Cause I'm not yet dead.

Fire-Raisers: He is not yet dead

That's what the geezer said

No, he's not yet dead

That man is off his head

He is not yet dead

So put him back in bed

Keep him off the cart because he's not yet dead.

Adderhead: *whack*

Fire-Raisers: Well now he's dead

You whacked him on the head

Sure, now he's dead

It makes me just see red

You are such a brute

To murder that old coot

You homicidal bastard, now he's really dead

Who is the knave who put him in his grave

And who needs to manage his anger?

Firefox: My name is Firefox

I'm big, and strong, and hot.

Occasionally I do

Some things that I should not.

Orpheus: I want to be a knight

But I don't like to fight

I'm rather scared I may

Just simply run away

Thumbling: I'll be right with you

When I'm through and through and through

So stick with me

And I'll show you what to do

Capricorn: We'll remain good chums You can teach me how to dance

Capricorn: I'm stoppin'

Thumbling: And I'm lost

All Villians: Oh we're off to war

Because we're not yet dead

We will all enlist

As the Knights that Adder led.

Piper: I am coming too

My name will be Sir Fred (cuz that's his real name ya know *nudge nudge*) I'll be your musician

Cos I'm not yet dead

Fire-Raisers: Oh we're not yet dead

To Ombra we go

To enlist instead

To try and earn some dough

And so although

We should have stayed in bed

We're going off to war

Because we're not yet dead

Adderhead: To kill

I will

It gives me such a thrill

The Piper: To sing

And dance

And keep an eye on (eh, insert a rhyming name here)

All: We're going off to war

We'll have girlfriends by the score

Basta: We'll be shot by Michael Moore!

All: Because we're not yet *whack* dead.


	7. Poor Unfortunate Souls:REQUESTED

**I Live! Yep! Sorry for being so dormant for such a long time (Yeah I used a big word) I'm just one big procrastinator. Any way here's to ****Welcome2DaHouseOfFun****. Poor Unfortunate Souls… Eww Mortola** with tentacles… a magpus! Get it? A magpie/octopus? Hahaha… eh… errr well as usual the characters aren't mine and neither is the song…

Mortola: The only way to get what you want is to become a human (she's not human! WTF!) yourself_._  
Resa: Can you do that?  
Mortola: My dear, sweet child. That's what I do - it's what I live for. To  
help unfortunate poorfolk - like yourself - poor souls with no one else to  
turn to.

Mortola: _I admit that in the past I've been a nasty__  
__They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch__  
__But you'll find that nowadays__  
__I've mended all my ways__  
__Repented, seen the light and made a switch__  
__True? Yes __  
_  
Mortola: _And I fortunately know a little magic__  
__It's a talent that I always have possessed__  
__And here lately, please don't laugh__  
__I use it on behalf__  
__Of the miserable, lonely and depressed_  
Pathetic

Mortola: _Poor unfortunate souls__  
__In pain__  
__In need__  
__This one longing to be thinner__  
__That one wants to get the girl__  
__And do I help them?__  
__Yes, indeed__  
__Those poor unfortunate souls__  
__So sad__  
__So true__  
__They come flocking to my cauldron__  
__Crying, "Spells, Mortola, please!"__  
__And I help them?__  
__Yes, I do__  
_  
Mortola: _Now it's happened once or twice__  
__Someone couldn't pay the price__  
__And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals__  
__Yes, I've had the odd complaint__  
__But on the whole I've been a saint__  
__To those poor unfortunate souls__  
_  
Mortola: Have we got a deal?  
Resa: If I become human, I'll never be with my husband or daughter again.  
Mortola: But you'll have your man (Just guess who she falls in love with, you people love making strange ships). Life's full of tough choices, innit?  
Oh - and there is one more thing. We haven't discussed the subject of payment.  
Resa But I don't have any -  
Mortola: I'm not asking much. Just a token, really, a trifle. What I want  
from you is . . . your voice.  
Resa: But without my voice, how can I -  
Mortola: You'll have your looks! Your pretty face! And don't underestimate  
the importance of body language! Ha!

Mortola: _The men up there don't like a lot of blabber__  
__They think a girl who gossips is a bore__  
__Yes, on land it's much preferred__  
__For ladies not to say a word__  
__And after all, dear, what is idle prattle for?__  
_  
Mortola: _Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation__  
__True gentlemen avoid it when they can__  
__But they dote and swoon and fawn__  
__On a lady who's withdrawn__  
__It's she who holds her tongue who gets her man_

Mortola: _Come on, you poor unfortunate soul__  
__Go ahead!__  
__Make your choice!__  
__I'm a very busy woman__  
__And I haven't got all day__  
__It won't cost much__  
__Just your voice!__  
__You poor unfortunate soul__  
__It's sad__  
__But true__  
__If you want to cross a bridge, my sweet__  
__You've got to pay the toll__  
__Take a gulp and take a breath__  
__And go ahead and sign the scroll!__  
__Firefox, Basta, now I've got her, boys__  
__The boss is on a roll__  
__This poor unfortunate soul__  
_  
Mortola:_Alugas avruga__  
__Come winds of the Caspian Sea__  
__Novringsis glossietis__  
__And max-laringhitis__  
__La virtea to me__  
_  
Mortola: Now, sing!

Resa: _Aah..._

Mortola: Keep singing!

**Well there you have it ****Welcome2DaHouseOfFun****. Hope you liked **


	8. Coffee Break

*Entire Inkcast Bursts into office looking mad*

Me: *sips coffee*

Elinor: HEY YOU!

Me: I'm on my coffee break.

Blue Jay: You've been on your coffee break for months now.

Me: What can I say? It's a very large cup of coffee.

Dustfinger: The people have been sending in requests! And here you are sitting around drinking coffee all this time.

Me: I like coffee!

Basta: Why you lazy person! You said you would do these people's requests!

Capricorn: And there are many! In fact I'd say about 5 to 10!

Me: I'm almost done.

Meggie: You said that a month ago.

Me: Well I lied.

Adderhead: Do you know what I do to people who lie to me?

Me: Couldn't care less.

Farid: What about my drum solo! You said I could have a drum solo!

Me: Did I? I lied then to!

Silvernose: God! You tell more lies than me!

Me: That's not good.

Cosimo: You said I would be able to do "I'm too sexy."

Me: I still stand by that!

Gwin: Chattter hisssssss chatter!

Me: Okay little rodent! I'll get to work….as soon as I'm done with my coffee!

Inkcast: ARE YOU SERIOUS!

**Sorry! Taking a little break right now from this, but I promise I will get to your requests very soon! Feel free to add more while I finish my coffee! ;) And if you know anything about the series "Children of the Lamp" I will be working hard to finish my fan fiction on that, so swing by and check that out! Or check out my other fan fiction for the inktrilogy "Inktherapy." Hanban over and out!**


	9. Whatserface:REQUESTED

**A/N:Ello! So glad to be done with my coffee break! So as you can see I changed the name to InkRadio. Turns out my oneshot has become a decent hit amongst you InkFandom people and you've sent requestls like happy little teenagers to a hit radio station! So here is to Hannah's request. So Hannah, If you're still with me, here you go! Oh wait hold on…**

**Lyrics: NOT MINE… GREEN DAY'S!**

**Characters: as you know they belong to the genius woman, Cornelia Funke**

Dustfinger: And now ladies and gentlemen, I bring you a new hit single from my once upon a time little stalker, Farid, who after Meggie dumped him for some dupey dum dum, he ran away and joined a group of minstrels and got a tattoo…I hope you're happy Meggie. I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY! Ehhheem….anyway, here you are!

Farid: _Thought I ran into you down on the street,__  
__Then it turned out to only be a dream,__  
__I made a point to burn all of the photographs,__  
__She went away and then I took a different path,__  
__I remember the face, but I can't recall the name,__  
__Now I wonder how whatshername has been...___

Farid: _Seems that she disappeared without a trace,__  
__Did she ever marry ole whatshisface, __  
__I made a point to burn all of the photographs,__  
__She went away and then I took a different path,__  
__I remember the face, but I can't recall the name,__  
__Now I wonder how whatshername has been...___

Farid:_ Remember, whatever,__  
__It seems like forever ago!__  
__Remember, whatever,__  
__It seems like forever ago!__  
__The regrets are useless,__  
__In my mind,__  
__She's in my head,__  
__I must confess!__  
__The regrets are useless,__  
__In my mind,__  
__She's in my head,__  
__From so long ago!__  
_

Background Minstrels: _Go... go... go... go...__  
__Go... go... go... go... go...__  
_

_Remember in the darkest night,__  
__If my memory serves me right,__  
__I'll never turn back time!__  
__Forgetting you, but not the time!_

Dustfinger: He got a freaking tattoo! A TATTOO!


	10. Stories:REQUESTED

**Here is to ****willshakespeare-immortalbar****'s request. I made it so Elinor and Darius were singing about each other since Darius is her favorite character. I personally find this really sweet an adorable. Dawwwwwwwww! :3**

Darius: Everyone needs someone  
She must need someone, too  
When I get to know her better  
Here's what I will do

Elinor: I'll read him stories  
From picture books  
All filled with wonder  
Magic worlds where  
The impossible  
Becomes the everyday

Darius: We'll find a mountaintop  
And some moonbeams  
To sit under  
I'll lead because I know the way

Elinor: So much to discover  
I do it all the time  
I could live inside bright pages  
Where the words all rhyme

Darius: We will slay the dragons  
That still follow her around  
And she'll smile, yes she'll smile  
As her dreams leave the ground

Elinor: Stories and stories  
'Bout mermaids, kings  
And sunken treasure  
Magic worlds where the impossible  
Becomes the everyday

Darius: I know a tiny place  
Just a dot, too small to measure  
I'll take her there  
I know the way

Elinor: Stories 'bout heroes  
Who overcame their deepest sorrow  
They'll put hope into his heart again  
He'll cherish every day

Darius: She'll find a better world  
And the strength to face tomorrow  
I'm sure that when she knows the way  
She'll want to stay

**Stay tuned for more Inkradio!**


	11. Public NonService Announcement

**AN: I….I couldn't resist once I saw "Trees Hate You"….I…just couldn't!**

_Inkradio will be right back after these messages _(This is your cue to go onto youtube and look up "JULIAN SMITH - Trees Hate You" then come back here to read the results of my shenanigans)

_One night during a dinner party at Dustfinger's house_

**Mo**:_*puts down plate*_ That was very good, thank you

**Roxane**: Oh honey, show them that thing that you do!

**Dustfinger**: Oh yeah! _*get's right in Mo's face*_ ! _*laughs hysterically*_

**Roxane**: _*laughs hysterically*_

**Dustfinger**: You want me to do it in your ear? She loves it when I do it in her ear!

**Resa**: No I think it's okay!

**Dustfinger**: _*jumps over to Mo's ear*_ WOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

**Dustfinger and Roxane**:_ *laugh hysterically*_

**Roxane**: Isn't that funny?

**Resa**: _*places hand on Mo's face with concern*_ Are you okay?

_*BOOK FLYS INTO MO'S FACE*_

**Dustfinger**: Watch this! I can hit you every time in the face! _*Flings books into Mo's face*_

**Mo:** St…Stop hold on!

**Resa**: WHAT ARE YOU DOING!

**Roxane**: This is our tree! _*points to tree*_

**Dustfinger**: Trees hate you! TREES HATE YOU!

**Resa**: M…maybe we should just go!

**Mo**: Yeah I think we're gonna go…somewhere…

_*Runs out door and quickly and the couple get's on a horse*_

**Resa**: GO GO GO!

**Mo:** _*Nudges horse in the side quickly and horse gallops away at full speed*_

**Dustfinger**: Nyehehehe BYEEEEEEEEEE! _*Goes inside and plops on chair*_ Feeeewwwww…Maybe next time we should just tell them we're tired…


End file.
